The Devil Returns
The Devil Returns is the fifth episode of Season 1B of ''The Family'', and the fifteenth episode overall. It was released on December 18, 2015 - read it here: Main Cast * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Idekmandy as Mandy * Queen Steph as Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Lentimassu as Lentimassu * Binkx as Binkx * Natsu as Natsu * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Oliver as Oliver * Dodo as Dodo * Nimbus as Nimbus * Sally as Sally * Penny as Penny Recurring Cast * Micayla as Micayla * Larry as Larry * Derek as Derek Episode i''nside a whale'' Criminal: Whats that noise Steph: What Bela: What the hell where are the pets Claire: I dunno Mandy: I think they didn’t get eaten Micayla: Thats something I would say Mandy: Whatever BOOM CRASH POW MEOW WOOF Bela: What was that Criminal: Micayla’s stomach Micayla: Sorr... BOOM CRASH POW MEOW WOOF Criminal: That wasn’t Bela: AGH STEPH: AGH CLAIRE: AGH IM DYING WHERES WINE At Home Nimbus: Okay I’m back Sally: Is Penny here to Nimbus: She was fighting Dodo on a whale I think Oliver: Dodo is out of hand Sally: Is it me, or does he look like a Dildo Binkx: Yes, he does Natsu: He’s so mean, he calls me fat Oliver: You are, now carrying on Binkx: I say we kill Dodo Natsu: The cats fucking invincible The lights go down and spotlight shows on a stage Nimbus: What Three Rabbits appear Sky: I’m Sky, whisperer of the birds Rain: I’m Rain, whisperer of the clouds Puddles: And I’m Puddles, whisperer of the earth All of the rabbits: And together we make, The Water cycle Oliver: No shit Binkx: The names are clever Nimbus: They are cute Sky: Were here to help Rain: A Cat is wondering Puddles: He is returning Sky: He is planning on killing Rain: Everyone in this house at 10:36 yesterday were eaten by a whale Puddles: The whale was robotic Sky: It was controlled by a cat named Dodo Rain: He wanted the family out the way Puddles: So he could kill the pets one by one Sky: We Rain: Are Puddles: Here Sky: To Rain: Save Puddles: You Sally: Well wheres penny Penny: HELP HES COMING Penny shuts the huge door and locks it Dodo: Doors do shit, I’m coming On the beach Derek: This is lovely Larry: I know Larry: The only thing that could ruin this is Sky, Rain and Puddles coming and warning us about a miss Sky: We need you Rain: A cat is killing everyone Puddles: This way Derek and Larry sigh Back at the house they are playing hide and seek but its a matter of death Dodo: Come out, come out wherever you are Penny: Shit I’m so dead Dodo: I smell you Sally: AWAH AWAH AWAH Sally swings from the Chandelier Sally: IMM GONNA SWING FROM THE CHANDELIER, FROM THE CHANDELIER Sally hits Dodo and passes him out Derek: Were here Larry: The Rabbits sent us Natsu: There he is Binkx: He tried to kill us Oliver: Do something with him Back inside a whale Everyone: AGH The whale is getting sick and Criminal and Bela get puked out Bela: Get to he house Criminal: Lets run Pets Secret headquarters Larry: Dodo, we have been looking for you Derek: You have been wanted by us for ages Dodo: Let me go you ratchet ass hoe Dodo: Meow bitch The building blows up Larry: That bitch Derek: He’s gone Sky: You Let Him Go Rain: Omg Puddles: Your dead At The House Bela: The Cats where are you Natsu: Dodo was gonna kill us Binkx: It was scary Oliver: Luckily Sally knocked him out Nimbus: But then Rabbits papear Penny: and a turtle named Derek Sally: Plus a rat named Larry took him away Meow bitch echo’s through the house Criminal: He’s here Dodo: Go back inside the whale Mexcian slut Jessica: No help me Lenti: STOP DODO Dodo: HOW DID YOU EARTHLINGS GET OUT Derek: WERE BACK Dodo: Hahaha lol you fail because you a pleb Larry: Fuck off Dodo: Did I just say pleb. Omg Dodo: Falls off the Chandelier from shock of saying Pleb and splats on the ground Dodo Quietly: Meow bitch Larry: He’s gone Derek: Back to the holiday Steph: Just in time for to put up the Christmas tree Mandy: Omg Cool Claire: Can we buy wine? Micayla: Omg Steph: LETS GO Criminal: Lol Steph: What Criminal: Lol Bela: SHUT DE HELL UP Criminal: k '' '' Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1B Category:Episodes